


Pothos

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tagging as both friends and lovers cause it's up to you how to interpret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Link's first return to the office since his family vacation.





	Pothos

“Welcome back, buddy.”

Rhett shifted to stand and greet his best friend’s return from vacation, but thought better of it once he realized Link’s arms were too full to receive a hug anyway. The brunette stood in the door of their office, juggling bags from arm to arm until relenting and dropping them to bumper his feet on the floor.

“Thanks, Rhett. Feels good to be back,” he said breathlessly as he surveyed the room. The red brick, ivy, and couch never failed to comfort him, the very sight of them serving as a reminder that this was his safe space. “It was weird being away while you were still here.”

“You have no idea,” Rhett laughed listlessly, eyes returning to his computer.

“I don’t suppose you checked my e-mail for me?” Link nudged away one of his bags with a foot and retrieved the other, fishing his laptop out from inside. Being back meant business as usual. No point in wasting time.

“You wish,” Rhett scoffed, a small smile peeking out from behind his beard. “I’m not sure you’d want me to even if I could. Surely there’s stuff on there that you would rather I didn’t see.”

Link pulled a face at him. “No? Nothing comes to mind, anyway. You read my texts over my shoulder all the time, e-mail ain’t that different.” Joining the hushed yet productive atmosphere Rhett had managed to foster without him, Link sat on the couch and booted up his own work space in his lap, kicking his feet up onto the table. “Any news?”

“Nah. Oh, Jen got some fanmail that actually had a pretty good episode pitch in it, though. Wanted to look over that with you at some point,” Rhett mumbled, speaking through his concentration.

“Right, you mentioned that on the phone this morning,” Link nodded.

Rhett looked up, tearing his gaze away from the coolly-lit screen and squinting at him. “Did I?”

“Yeah, man. International commercial dart quiz. You said we’d need the crew to do voice-overs to remove the original commentary, and I mentioned also censoring any written language on-screen?” Link watched the taller one expectantly. “Should be fun.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Rhett shook his head, blinking wearily. “We talk too much. Even when I think I haven’t told you something…” he trailed off, running a hand through his coiffed hair.

Link smirked and dragged his eyes back to the user and password prompt on his Macbook. It really did feel nice to be back. Already the stress from the commute was melting away, and–-if he were honest-–just being around Rhett made him feel centered after a chaotic week away where he had to be ‘on’ as a full-time dad, ensuring his wife and kids had an enjoyable, smooth family vacation. 

Dreamily he glanced at the white-hot sunlight that seemed to set the windowsill ablaze, ready to contemplate the careful balance of his home and work life, when the bright spot of vibrant green caught his attention.

“Is that my plant?” Link wondered aloud, furrowing his brows as he stared at it. The small potted plant usually sat in a dark corner, atop his desk or decorating the table between the two armchairs in the room.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Rhett leaned forward on his elbows, scrutinizing it with Link.

“Why’s it there?” Link asked with a chuckle, glancing over at the blonde.

“You asked me to take care of it while you were gone. Right?” It was hard not to laugh at the way Rhett bowed his head and looked up accusingly. If he wore glasses, he’d be a classic strict father looking over the rims. “I had to go online and identify what kind it was. And then I just looked up proper care.”

“Rhett. I more just meant, like… water it once?” Link smiled incredulously. 

“Well it’s called a…  _pothos._ Pot-hos? Poth-ose? Whatever. The tip said it might like a bit of sunlight in the mornings, so that’s what I’ve been doing.” At this he stood and stretched, reaching up and nearly hitting the bottom of the loft with his fingertips. “Wanna get some coffee with me while I get my tea?”

Link couldn’t bring himself to stop grinning, even if he felt a little silly. “I just finished mine in the car.”

“One more cup won’t hurt,” Rhett smiled, motioning to their office door. “C’mon.”


End file.
